Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to apparatuses and methods for manipulating turbomachine combustors. Turbomachines (e.g., gas turbines) may include combustor units, also known as “combustors.” Combustors are chambers which typically receive high pressure air from a compression system of a gas turbine. In the combustor, fuel is introduced and ignited to significantly heat the air. The hot gases are then directed into the first stage nozzle and turbine, where power can be extracted. Stationary power generation gas turbines have become larger and more efficient as technologies and materials have improved. Larger power generation needs and the drive for ever improving efficiency has led to the development of larger and more complex gas turbines. In turn, turbine components such as compressors, combustors and turbine casings have become larger and more complex. Given the large capital cost of these components, it is crucial to handle them safely and efficiently without causing damage. Combustion system complexity is driven by the need to meet stringent exhaust emissions requirements, which impose additional component hardware constraints (multiple fuel manifolds, multiple nozzles, high pressure seals, air shields etc.) that make handling difficult, and damage prevention imperative.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of a conventional gas turbine assembly T. A gas turbine is a type of internal combustion engine in which compressed air is reacted with a fuel source to generate a stream of hot air. The hot air enters a turbine section and flows against several turbine blades to impart work against a rotatable shaft. The shaft can rotate in response to the stream of hot air, thereby creating mechanical energy for powering one or more loads (e.g., compressors and/or generators) coupled to the shaft. Combustors T1, connected to fuel nozzles T2, are typically located between compressor T3 and turbine T4 sections of gas turbine assembly T. Fuel nozzles T2 can introduce fuel into combustor T1 which reacts with compressed air yielded from compressor T3. Air T5 flows sequentially through compressor T3, combustor T1, and lastly through turbine T4. Work imparted to rotatable shaft T6 can, in part, drive compressor T3. Other forms of turbomachinery besides gas turbines (e.g., gas turbine assembly T) may feature a similar arrangement of components. Manually installing and removing combustors as an alternative to using a conventional crane or mechanical device may not be possible where the combustors being manipulated are very heavy or large (e.g., combustor T1 of a complex gas turbine combustor).